<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death Bed (Coffee For Your Head) by Chaos_the_human</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956638">Death Bed (Coffee For Your Head)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_the_human/pseuds/Chaos_the_human'>Chaos_the_human</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Song fic, The song is death bed (coffee for your head)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_the_human/pseuds/Chaos_the_human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim spends his last moments with Dwight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death Bed (Coffee For Your Head)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what disease Jim has... I clearly don't know what I'm doing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dwight looked at Jim laying on the white hospital bed. His face was almost as white as the sheets, it scared him. Jim stared at him, his expression was unreadable. His eyes started to close.<br/>"Jim!" Dwight shouted shaking his shoulders gently, he would never admit it but he thought he could snap Jim in half if he used to much pressure. "Please don't fall asleep." Dwight was scared Jim would never wake up again if he did fall asleep. <br/>"Dwight..." Jim's voice came out in a hushed tone Dwight let go of Jim's shoulders. " I don't wanna pass away," Dwight had bottled up all of his emotions. He didn't want Jim to know how scared he really was. But when Jim told him that he started to cry. <br/>"Dwight," Jim rubbed Dwight's tears away with his thumb. "I don't think i'll ever see our future together. I've been trying to live but I don't know how much longer I can. I'm so sorry. I-I-I... "<br/>"Jim! Jim!" Dwight shook Jim's shoulders again. His heart was still going according to the heart monitor so that was good. Jim opened his eyes slowly. " I don't know why this happened to me but I think it happened because I'm not a good person." <br/>"No Jim it's my fault. I should have been stronger." Jim reached his pale thin arm up to Dwight's face.<br/>"Hon, You couldn't have been stronger if you tried,"<br/>"When i'm gone I hope you'll find someone else, because we're both young and we haven't experienced many things like getting married, or s-s-tarting a family. I kinda wish it could be me but I don't think i'll make it off this bed-d."<br/>"Baby don't say that please." Dwight started to cry again. This time he was hiding his tears from Jim.<br/>"I hope heaven exists so i can see you again."<br/>"O-oh, Jim please." <br/>"Sorry Dee, Even though it sucks that my life is ending I had so many blessings. Like my friends, and i'm so happy I dated you."<br/>"Jim, I have an idea!" Dwight exclaimed with clearly visible tears running down his face. "I'll make a cup of coffee... for your head! maybe then you will be able to come home!" Jim had tears in his eyes that were starting to roll down his face.<br/>" I'm sorry if i'm crying. I'm happy you decided to stay with me because you always make me happy. Whether it was pulling a dumb prank or walking through the park with you," Dwight cut Jim off, "You would jump into my arms every time there was a noise." Jim let out a chuckle.  Dwight laid with Jim on his hospital bed and cuddled close to him. Jim could see Dwight's tears now.<br/>"you'll be alone soon and I'm sorry that you have to lose me. but every time you get sad remember to put Pam's stuff in Jello..."<br/>"Jim!" Dwight yelled.<br/>"I love you but please remember to move on..." Dwight pressed the call button for the nurses.<br/>"I'm not scared of dying i'll just miss you so much I love you forever Dwi-"  That was the last anyone heard from Jim Halpert.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>